codefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drawde83
Sure, man, that would be sweet. Thanks so much! User:Gp75motorsports 10:45, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Interwiki Integration Wow, this is a convenient time for you to ask about this. Here are my ideas. I was just thinking that I could use a general programming reference for terms like scope, errors, identifiers, methods/functions/etc., inheritance, ..., to both allow me to focus on Javascript and prevent duplication of content. Many such terms can be found in my wanted pages. But this creates a second goal for someone; perhaps Coding could focus on one and Programming the other? If the wikis will be that tightly bound together, some linking templates are appropriate - for example, link exchanges and linkers (like Template:Wp). We can also exchange skills. The one thing we all sorely need is contributors, so we can be such to each other. I can easily proofread English articles and find errors of various types. I need my pages reviewed to make sure they're clear, complete, etc. (because I often seem to use a private English). I know more programming languages than just Javascript, although I probably need to flex those joints before committing them to anything. And I could use some help with wiki syntax if you're fluent in it. (I know there's the Central forum but would prefer an on-site specialist.) By the way, I personally agree with your capitalization (JavaScript), but it's not the most appropriate for "our" (my) purposes; see Javascript. --Jesdisciple (talk) 11:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Hey, just following up... What did you think of my suggestions? I'm thinking this should be the computer science-oriented wiki while Programming should be the language-oriented one (because it has more articles). Then there's less duplicate content and, if they're ever merged, less work to accomplish that. And interwiki redirects could help while they wait to be merged. :I find the way you capitalize article titles to be curious. See Wikipedia's related policy. :I mentioned last time that Javascript is different than JavaScript, but that's no longer true. My wiki (the wiki which I administrate, to be politically correct) is now called the JavaScript Wiki, as I'm sure you've noticed. --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:33, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::sorry I've had a bit going on recently, although I should have really responded earlier. I don't really mind what capitalisation is used for Javascript (one could redirect to the other). ::It's kind of difficult to say what the difference is between code, code snippets and programming is. At the moment I would like to organise things so that I link to other wikis where they have the better article. If a topic isn't covered by any of those wikis then we can create the article together and share the results. So I think the code wiki's speciality is the code examples while programming contains better articles on the languages. I think we should expect that some topics will be repeated however and we shouldn't get too worried about it. Let me know what help you need with wiki syntax and I'll see what I can do. BTW I'll be away for a week so I won't be as active as I normally am.--Drawde83 09:15, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I have a redirect in place at Javascript, but when we reference each other we should use the correct name to avoid confusion and sound a bit more reliable. That's why I mentioned it originally, but other stuff happened and I changed my mind. :::The code wiki is the only one with any focus on computer science, and that's exactly what I need. I have no problem with snippets or helping to maintain them, but I'm going to emphasize the computer science aspect. By the way, I've compiled a list of my wanted articles at User:Jesdisciple/wanted pages. I'm also starting a category for the pages I have that should have an equivalent over here, and those are going into the above list as well. :::Re wiki syntax... :::*My tutorial template transcludes the onto its pages, even though I used . :::*My linking templates don't take the third parameter; see Wp for a demonstration and debugging pattern. (Pay attention to the link href, not the text, of the very last call.) :::That's all I recall right off the top of my head. :::Make sure to ask me about anything so you get your share of help. --Jesdisciple (talk) 19:14, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry... I've been thinking about my last post to you, and I was rude in some of it... I don't mean to be a troll, just trying to get these basic things sorted out. --Jesdisciple (talk) 00:59, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Thats ok, the last time I replied it was late at night so hopefully it made some sense :-) --Drawde83 21:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Pseudocode in Boolean I agree: pseudocode is better for examples about common datatypes. I converted the examples, would you take a look to that page? Feel free to correct everything I write: I'm not sure about my english... --Sante Caserio 08:18, 20 September 2008 (UTC) HTML examples The article must stress that JavaScript should not be used unless the desired effect is best implemented in it - and the negative criteria to determine this are described . Specifically: *HTML Scraping - This can be implemented in JS, but should be only (if I'm thinking of the correct idea) when it must occur while a page is being browsed; otherwise, a server-side implementation (like the Googlebot) is best. *Image Rollover - Rollovers can be implemented in JS, but should be only when the CSS :hover pseudo-class is insufficient. See this example of a non-image rollover (which only uses JS in a supporting role). *Form Verification - In every instance, this must be implemented server-side (because JS is unreliable and insecure). If the webmaster wants to provide some convenience to JS-enabled users, it may additionally be implemented in JS, but server-side validation cannot be replaced. But I'll be happy to write some JS to demonstrate the above best-practice principles. --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:11, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :the image rollover and form verification task were the two I thought needed javascript examples. By HTML scraping I meant having a program parse an html document so that the data in that document can be used.--Drawde83 03:09, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've completed the form validation script, but it's not very representative of real forms. Did you have anything specific in mind for it (e.g. username & password)? it is. --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:55, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::what you could do is e-mail. E-mail would be a good example as you have to make sure it's a valid e-mail address. Really this is up to you though.--Drawde83 20:29, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Merging with the Programming Wiki Which do you prefer as the unified URL - code.wikia.com or programming.wikia.com? The staffer who is assisting us thinks programming is more descriptive; on the other hand, code is shorter and the non-programming languages (CSS, HTML, XML, etc.) fit in it more easily. If you would export these titles and them, that would help a lot. See w:Wiki_adoption_requests#Programming_Wiki and w:Forum:Merging_Programming_Wiki_with_Programmer's_Wiki for some background on all this. --Jesdisciple (talk) 23:08, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :I can export those pages however I am not actually an admin here so I can't import them. I'll see if I can get the actual admins to do it or promote me --Drawde83 22:22, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::It would be more convenient for an admin to export them than for anyone else because they wouldn't need to transfer any files. ::As for the URL, maybe this could help us decide. --Jesdisciple (talk) 00:59, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hey... Just wondering what you think about the URL and using a poll to decide. I also wonder if I somehow put you off with something I typed, as you aren't responding lately. If so, I need to know what I did wrong. --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:29, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::No you havn't done anything wrong. If I was unhappy about something I'd discuss it with you. If you're thinking of the subroutine vs function discussion. I was asking which way people preferred it. Since both terms are used interchangeably it doesn't really matter where the information is as long as people can find it. which is why I made function a redirect. ::::as for the URL my preference would be code. I suppose we could use do a forum post with a poll in it then if anybody has strong opinions about it they can put that in too--Drawde83 05:01, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::That's basically what I was thinking for the poll. But because of how easy the poll is to disrupt, I suggest that it be on a protected /poll subpage and transcluded into the forum post. --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:27, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Privs Hey Drawde83. Thanks for being so active on this wiki since the beginning. You are now a Sysop, and I hope that helps with the merger you spoke of. Bitfreedom 01:12, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Interwiki Integration cont. Please see Forum:Cooperation between wikis. Depending on whether you feel it appropriate, you might also nudge the other admins. --Jesdisciple (talk) 01:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :(nudge) What's the status on this? --Jesdisciple (talk) 04:07, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I guess we need to figure out which is the best wikis to approach. --Drawde83 10:03, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Is there some reluctance to change MediaWiki:Newarticletext as prescribed? If so, why? Maybe that input could help us to streamline the program a bit more. :::Have we reached a consensus about article relocation? --Jesdisciple (talk) 14:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::::no there is no reluctance. I'll get onto it. As for article relocation I thought we had a consensus. What do you see to be the remaining problems? --Drawde83 20:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Umm... Does my last comment represent consensus, then? I thought the article's ultimate destination was still unsettled (not counting wiki-specific issues). :::::For future reference, I would greatly appreciate some definite conversation closer, kind of a null-terminator, which essentially says "That sounds ___ to me," (with details if it's a negative response). Leaving it open confuses me about what the conclusion is... Did you think it was such a great idea that you ran right off and implemented it, hate it so much that you decided to just let it die, or were you simply unable to respond? Giving a negative or positive conclusion when possible will raise my confidence that you just couldn't respond in such a situation. --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:38, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok well i'll take that into consideration. --Drawde83 22:03, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Code Snippets Wiki Hey. Please see this conversation. Note that CSW is being used for wiki syntax, so if that doesn't belong here they shouldn't be merged. --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Having trouble adding an infobox to programming pages Hi, I copied with modifications this infobox from wikipedia: http://code.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_programming_language I wanted to include it in programming language articles, but I just can't get it to work. Do you know what I'm getting wrong? If you can get it to work, can you create a basic infobox on a page like Java or C and I can copy and paste from there? :It would help if you could show me what your trying to do. In the meantime I'll have a play with it and see how it goes. --Drawde83 00:19, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Editing Policies I like your editing policies, and would like to incorporate them on a page somewhere. As you say, we shouldn't make them "rules" but more "guidelines" to help steer the wiki in the right direction. Do you know of the standard place to put these on wikia? Either on an about page, or an editing policies page? --Bitfreedom 17:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat I hope you don't mind, I tagged you as a Bureaucrat for this wiki. --Bitfreedom 17:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC)